


Work of Art

by CaribMermaid



Series: Daredevil Continued [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribMermaid/pseuds/CaribMermaid
Summary: Karen takes a moment to appreciate Matt’s outstanding physique while he is asleep.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Daredevil Continued [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482635
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short story, but Matt deserves some admiration for his outstanding physique. What better way to describe it than from Karen’s perspective. Thanks to irelandhoneybee and LilyEllison for their help as beta readers and their support.

It was a long and busy night. Matt had to deal with gang fights, robberies, and other illicit activities. Therefore, he was exhausted and ready to head home. As soon as he got close to his apartment, he caught Karen’s pleasing fragrance. Suddenly all his exhaustion shifted into desire. He arrived home and she was sound asleep. He took a quick shower, then silently walked to their bed. He hovered on top of her and woke her up with delicate kisses. She made pleased sounds while she opened her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings.

She sat up quickly, as if she was just realizing that it wasn’t a dream, all her sleepiness disappeared. “Are you wounded? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he reassured her with a smile while she was inspecting him. “I just want to make love to you, if that is okay,” he said in a drowsy voice.

“Sure, honey.” She cupped his face and kissed him.

They made love, quiet, uncomplicated, but very satisfying, and Matt fell asleep on top of Karen, his face between her pillowy breasts. Karen was in so much bliss that she didn’t notice until he felt too quiet.

“Matt?” Karen called gently while caressing his messy dark hair. There was no answer. He was peacefully asleep, his body completely relaxed on top of her.

He was heavier than he looked, thanks to all that muscle, but she didn’t mind. She wanted to savor the moment. Their times together were so rare. Nelson, Murdock and Page were very successful. He was always busy, fighting crime all day as a lawyer and almost all night as a vigilante. She had so many cases to investigate, taking so much of her time.

She caressed his hair a little more, and then moved lower, following the path of his spine to his majestic back, and even lower to the perfect curve of his derrière. He looked like a work of art, like a Roman statue; and he was all hers. His strong and firm legs, the perfect angles of his Apollo’s belt, his chiseled abs, his solid chest. His muscular arms and talented hands, capable of exerting brutality against criminals but delicate love for her. And, don't forget his face, those playful dimples, his perfect jawline, his lush lips, his delightful nose, and rare hazel eyes. All of that supported by his elegant neck, like a Greek column in a masterful temple. His scars and bruises were like marks left by storms and winds of violence on a weathered structure. The magnificent vase that contained his compassionate soul, his tenacious spirit and his thirst for justice.

She was still admiring him when he slowly woke up.

“Sorry I fell asleep” he said, more asleep than awake, and got up to lay by her side.

Karen turned to her side to face him. “You don’t have to apologize for being tired, you silly. Keep sleeping.”

She caressed his hair and kissed his eyes until he fell asleep again. Then, she admired him from that new angle until she fell asleep too.

<https://imgur.com/gallery/I3wp36S>

**Author's Note:**

> Notawriterjustalurker created this gorgeous art for this story. Please check it out. https://imgur.com/gallery/I3wp36S


End file.
